


“The little things.”

by twiceinadream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bartender AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Poor artist!Chaeyoung, Rich girl!Tzuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinadream/pseuds/twiceinadream
Summary: The brunette returned her smile as their eyes once again met, “I think I could get used to the little things.” Chaeyoung didn’t miss the smirk that was playing at the taller girl’s lips as she scowled.
Relationships: Son Chaeyoung/Chou Tzuyu
Kudos: 31
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	“The little things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!!

Tzuyu couldn’t recall how it went down exactly. She remembers entering the café her friends and she would typically meet up at after classes on Friday had finished as they talked about their weekend plans or parties they had heard some frat or sorority was throwing. But in truth, the Taiwanese girl could care less about all of these, having enough of that when she was growing up surrounded by the socially elite back in Taiwan. Thanks to her family’s namesake and fortune, which she had to admit did have its perks. Especially when it came to the trust fund her parents had given to her before she left to study abroad, which gave her the luxury of affording nearly anything she needed or wanted. Which unfortunately for her, her “friends” noticed as well. Leading to the fall of Tzuyu’s social life in Korea.

  
  


She had been running late to meet up with her friends since her last class had run on a lot longer than usual, because their professor had arrived half an hour late due to traffic and poor time management on their part. But, that was then and an out of breath Tzuyu was now as she had jogged most of the way to the café to her small group of friends. She quietly opened the door to the shop so as to not disturb the quiet atmosphere that always seemed to hang in the air of the café as the smell of coffee grounds and fresh pastries began to fill Tzuyu’s nose. Causing her stomach to make the distinct sound of a whale mating call to signal that she hadn’t eaten since this morning and it was already late evening. She spotted her friends at their usual booth in the back corner, all of them huddled together as they talked quietly. Tzuyu slowly made her way over so as to not startle them when their conversation suddenly caught her attention.

  
  


“...new club just opened downtown.” One of her friends said as she looked at the other two across from her.

  
  


“Yeah, but it’s expensive. We’re not getting in.” Another said, but the girl before just smiled.

  
  


“You’re forgetting, we have our own little ‘trust fund baby’. We’ll just get Tzuyu to pay like always. That’s why we keep her isn’t it?” The three girls laughed out loud. Completely oblivious to Tzuyu who was standing less than three feet away.

  
  


“W...what?” The laughter suddenly stopped as Tzuyu’s voice broke through the café, their heads turning to the Taiwanese girl as her eyes filled with hurt.

  
  


“Tzu, wait…” But their calls fell on deaf ears as Tzuyu ran out of the café and didn’t stop running. Her lungs and legs burned as she kept going, not stopping till she was as far away from her “friends” as her body would take her. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she was shocked to see that she was surrounded by unfamiliar buildings and alleyways, as the sky began to darken and a light drizzle started to come down.

  
  


Tzuyu walked quickly as her hair began to dampen in the rain and her clothes became heavy with water, searching the neon signs for any open shop or store. Before settling on a bar closest to her as the light drizzle became a downpour. The first thing that greeted Tzuyu was the warmth of the bar as she used a hand to wipe away the tears and raindrops on her face before standing up straighter and walking further into the room. Happy to find it nearly empty, save for a few business looking men in suits probably enjoying some drinks after work, as she made her way past them to sit at the bar. Brushing a few wet strands of hair away from her face when a voice greeted her.

  
  


“Can I help you?” Tzuyu looked up at the sound of the voice as she took in the shorter girl’s appearance. She smiled kindly at her as the girl’s fingers absentmindedly tapped against the wood of the bar. The girl’s hair was cut short and was obviously dyed blonde, Tzuyu’s eyes continued from the girl’s hair down to where she spotted numerous tattoos littering the girl’s arms before the sound of a throat clearing caused Tzuyu’s attention to go back to the girl’s face. An amused smile played at her soft and kissable looking lips...wait what!? Tzuyu shook her head as she broke herself out of her trance as she met the shorter girl’s eyes, a dark blush taking over her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

  
  


“Sorry, what?” The girl just continued to smile as she shook her head playfully.

  
  


“I asked, ‘Can I help you?’.” Tzuyu was suddenly dumbstruck as she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Realizing that she had no idea what to order, she had never actually been to a bar by herself before. Usually relying on her “friends” to get something for her or just nursing a can of soda or a bottle of water the entire night. But, now that the moment finally came, she was at a complete loss for words.

  
  


The Taiwanese native’s brows furrowed as she looked around the bar for a menu, only to come up empty as she gave the blonde girl a shy smile, “Um..do you recommend anything, Miss...uh?” 

  
  


“Chaeyoung. Son Chaeyoung.” Chaeyoung said with a smile, “You?” 

  
  


“Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu.” Tzuyu returned Chaeyoung’s smile as the blonde nodded, seemingly testing the sound of her name like wine. 

  
  


“Tzuyu, huh. That’s a really beautiful name,” Chae’s eyes did a once over of the taller girl, “fitting for a beautiful girl like yourself.” She said with a wink, causing the Taiwanese girl to blush a deep shade of red that made the bartender laugh as she moved to make a drink for the girl. Which happened to just be a simple can of Sprite with a glass of ice, since Chaeyoung had been working as a bartender for a good while now and she had learned to have a sixth sense when it came to sensing people, and from what she could tell about the girl in front of her was that she basically filled two of her three categories for going to a bar.

  
  


After setting down the drink Chaeyoung took the bills that were handed to her, her brows raising at the amount she was given as she placed them in her apron pocket before turning back to Tzuyu as she poured some of the liquid out of the can and into the glass. Chae looked at her curiously, “What?” Was the first words out of the Taiwanese girl’s mouth, as Chaeyoung folded her arms on the bar as she looked at her.

  
  


“Are you okay?” The blonde asked sincerely, a look of genuine concern in her eyes.

  
  


But, Tzuyu just shrugged and brushed off the question with another question, “Why do you ask?” 

  
  


“Well, since I’ve been bartending for quite some time now, I’ve learned there are three categories you could place people in when they come to a bar.” She held up her index finger, “One, sad.” She held up her index and middle, “Two, spoiled.” Finally she held up her index, middle, and ring, “And three, looking to get laid.” The statement made Tzuyu raise an eyebrow at the shorter girl’s questionable rationale.

  
  


“So, you just go about making assumptions about your patrons?” That made Chaeyoung shrug as she moved to grab a glass and towel, cleaning it as she continued.

  
  


“Not always, but judging by your appearance and that you came to the bar at pretty much our dead hour, I’m gonna say you fall into categories one and two. So I’m gonna assume...daddy cut you off?” Chaeyoung’s horribly crude and specific assumption caused the brunette to scoff and cross her arms in offense.

  
  


Her tone was harsh as she spoke, “No. And what business do you have talking to me like this? You don’t know me or anything about me to make such outlandish assumptions about my life.” But, that didn’t seem to deter the blonde in the slightest as she rolled her eyes.

  
  


“Oh please, you read like an open book.” Chaeyoung’s voice had taken on a more arrogant tone that made Tzuyu huff in disapproval.

  
  


“I certainly do not.” This made Chae let out a sigh as she shook her head. 

  
  


“Wanna bet?” Tzuyu didn’t respond, only raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, practically daring the shorter girl to continue, “Fine.” Chaeyoung immediately reached into her apron pocket and pulled out the two bills she had been handed earlier and held them in front of Tzuyu's face, “You gave me ₩100,000 for a ₩12,000 drink, and you don’t look a day over eighteen.” This made the Taiwanese frown as she quickly snatched the money from Chaeyoung’s hands and opened her wallet, revealing more money than a typical college student would carry.

  
  


“So what? I can’t have ₩100,000 at the ready?” Chae just clicked her tongue.

  
  


“No, but, you didn’t seem to panic over the fact you gave me money I could have just easily pocketed and you probably wouldn’t have noticed it was missing.”

  
  


“Your point? That still doesn’t prove that your insistent insinuation that I’m ‘spoiled’ holds any ground.” But, that just made Chaeyoung roll her eyes again.

  
  


“Yeah, and I’m 160 cm.” The blonde said as she once again leaned against the bar, “So, really? What brings you here?” That single question seemed like a key as all of Tzuyu’s struggles seemed to just open like flood gates. As she went on to talk about her childhood, which proved Chaeyoung’s suspicions about her being rich. And what it was like moving to Korea and how her “friends” had been just using her for her money. Leading to Chaeyoung sharing some of her past as well, and how she’d been on her own since fifteen after her: parents, brother, and grandmother passed away in a car accident. 

  
  


The conversation between the two flowed like a river as they talked for hours, not noticing how much time had gone by until the bar began to fill up with more people. Tzuyu finally realized how late it had gotten. Smiling sheepishly at Chaeyoung as she took out a pen from her purse, and discreetly wrote her number on a napkin before plucking out a few more bills as she handed it over to the blonde. As she got up from the bar, that was beginning to get more crowded. Waving to the shorter girl as she left, calling an Uber to her apartment when she heard her phone buzz in her purse. 

  
  


-

Unknown Number

  
  


Hey, it’s Chaeyoung from

the bar. Text me when you

get home, so I know you’re 

safe :)

  
  


-

  
  


The small gesture made Tzuyu smile as she sat back in the car, maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  


-1 Week Later-

  
  


After meeting at the bar, the two had been talking on and off for the past week, till Tzuyu finally mustered up the courage to invite Chaeyoung to her apartment to finally thank her for listening to her that night. Smiling as she got a resounding, ‘Yes!’ From the older girl, that she was...maybe, sorta, falling for.

  
  


Chaeyoung let out a low whistle as she took in the surrounding area of Tzuyu’s condo: brand new furniture, stainless steel appliances, floor to ceiling windows. The blonde shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips, “Money really can buy you anything.” 

  
  


However, Chaeyoung’s little comment didn’t seem to sit well with Tzuyu as she crossed her arms, “That’s quite presumptuous, wouldn’t say? Assuming I just buy whatever I please.” But, Chaeyoung just shrugged as she turned to look at the brunette.

  
  


“Are you happy?” It was a simple question but Tzuyu couldn’t find it in herself to actually answer it. So she did what she did best and just deflected it.

  
  


“Well that’s very rude. You shouldn’t be asking me this.” But the blonde was persistent as she took a step closer.

  
  


“It’s a simple question. Are you happy or not?” That made the taller girl’s eyebrow raise in question as she eyed the shorter girl.

  
  


“This is not a suitable conversation we should be having.” The deflection just made Chaeyoung roll her eyes as she gripped her sketchbook a little harder.

  
  


“Why can’t you just answer the question?” That made Tzuyu scoff as she took a few steps away from the blonde.

  
  


“This is absurd. We are not having this conversation, we barely know each other and you are rude, uncouth, and unpresumptuous.” Tzuyu held out her hand for Chaeyoung to take as she began to shake it, “And I will be leaving now, Chaeyoung. Miss Son! It’s been a pleasure, I have sought out to thank you and I have thanked you.” 

  
  


Chae smiled as Tzuyu kept shaking her hand, “And you’ve insulted me.” That made the Taiwanese girl scoff.

  
  


“Well you deserved it.” Chaeyoung just nodded as their hands were still joined in a hand shake.

  
  


“Right.”

  
  


“Right.” 

  
  


However, their handshake continued, making the shorter girl bite back a smile, “I thought you were leaving?”

  
  


“Oh, I am.” Tzuyu said in a huff as she finally released their hands, “You are so annoying!” Turning on her heels as Chaeyoung let out a laugh behind her. Stopping her in her tracks as she turned around to face her once more, “Wait! I don’t have to leave, this is my house.” Tzuyu walked back to where she was standing next to the shorter girl as she pointed towards the door, “You leave!” 

  
  


However that just made the blonde laugh, “Well, well, well.” Chae used her sketchbook to point at Tzuyu as she shook her head, “Now who’s being rude?” That caused the brunette to scoff as she grabbed the sketchbook out of Chaeyoung’s hand.

  
  


“What is this stupid thing you’re carrying around, anyways?” She opened the book that was littered with different sketches and doodles, “Are you an artist or something?” However as she flipped through more of the pages she couldn’t help but admire the work that she was holding, moving to sit on the arm of her couch. “They’re rather good.” When finally settled further into the seat she opened the book further, “They’re very good actually.” Tzuyu couldn’t help but look up to the Korean girl who was now sitting next to her, “This is exquisite work.”

  
  


Chaeyoung just shrugged, “Well, they didn’t seem to think much of it in old Paris.” The accent tinted French made Tzuyu smile as she looked at the art.

  
  


“You really do get around for a po…” Before she could finish the word she cut herself off as she gave Chaeyoung a shy smile.

  
  


Which made the older girl laugh, “It’s okay, you can say it. I’m a poor girl.” Tzuyu just shook her head as she continued to look through the blonde’s work.

  
  


“Where did you ever learn to draw like this?” The question was genuine as Chae just offered her a smile.

  
  


“If you’re free on Friday I could take you?” Tzuyu looked up in thought before nodding.

  
  


“Friday sounds perfect.”

  
  


-Friday-

  
  


The car ride there was pretty uneventful, considering Tzuyu had been asleep for most of it. Classes that week had been a thorn in her side since finals were that week and she was exhausted, not the Chaeyoung minded. The drive was calm and if letting the girl beside her relax was by her sleeping, that was perfectly okay in her book. And, well, Tzuyu was really pretty when she was sleeping. The longer she drove the high rises of the city began to fade away as they were taken over by the nearly forgotten villages near the outskirts of Seoul. The villages that Chaeyoung had drifted through growing up, where she truly found her passion. A soft smile came to her face as she pulled up to the entrance of an old night market, casting a look over to the sleeping girl before waking her up.

  
  


“Tzuyu. Hey, Tzuyu, we’re here.” Chaeyoung lightly shook the sleeping girl till her eyes slowly opened, brown meeting brown in an intense stare before the blonde quickly looked away blushing slightly. “Anyways, we’re here.” The artist pointed out the window towards the opening of a sprawling market of tents. The sight took Tzuyu by surprise as she marveled at the lights and smell that greeted her as she opened the door. A fond smile seemed to grow on Chaeyoung’s face as she looked at the market, “You asked where I learned how to draw, so I decided that I’d bring you there. But, I also thought, might as well show you the little things here too.” The artist winked as she began walking into the opening of the market, with Tzuyu close on her heels.

  
  


The pair had barely made it a few steps in when Chaeyoung was already bum rushed by a small army of children who pulled at her arms as she knelt on the ground, bringing them into a hug as they all began talking at once. Making her hold out her hands as she let out a laugh, “One at a time, one at a time.” The children all frowned but that didn’t last long when their attention was drawn to Tzuyu who was standing awkwardly behind Chaeyoung. Their eyes lighting up as they begin talking amongst themselves.

  
  


“Who’s she?”

  
  


“She looks like a Princess.”

  
  


“I wanna marry her.”

  
  


“Is she a giant?”

  
  


Among other things, Chae stood up and looked to Tzuyu before grabbing her hand and leading her to kneel on the ground so she didn’t look so intimidating to the kids, “This is Tzuyu.” The kids looked at her stunned silence, they had never heard of a name like that before.

  
  


“Where are you from?” A little girl asked her.

  
  


The sincerity of the question made her smile as she replied, “I’m from Taiwan.” The kids seemed to look at her in even more awe that she’s a foreigner and once again began talking over each other as they bombarded Tzuyu with question upon question that Chae put a stop to.

  
  


“Guys! I’m sure Tzuyu would love to answer all your questions, but right now I want to show her around, okay?” A chorus of, “Awws.” seemed to follow Chaeyoung’s words as she helped Tzuyu stand. As they waved bye to the kids as they ventured further into the market. Each stall they passed seemed to be filled with something new, whether it be art or food, it was like nothing Tzuyu had ever experienced before. And frankly, she loved it. Along the way, Tzuyu couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened but her and Chaeyoung’s hands had intertwined as they continued their journey. Stopping at a good vendor that the blonde had claimed had the best tteokbokki in the world. After they placed their order Tzuyu was about to let go of Chae’s hand so she could get her purse but the artist put a hand on her bag as she smiled, “Tonight’s on me.” 

  
  


After having the best tteokbokki the brunette had ever had they finally made their way out to the far side of the market that looked over a canal that Tzuyu soon realized was littered with street art all along its walls. The art style, hauntingly similar to the one of the blonde’s.

  
  


“And this is where it all started.” Chae held out her arm in a sweeping motion as she emphasized the art before them, a smile growing on Tzuyu’s face as she looked down into the canal. The moon reflecting perfectly on the water as she looked on in wonder, it truly was beautiful. Much like her companion who she realized was now staring at her. Which caused the blonde to blush as she quickly averted her eyes, “Thanks for coming with me today, Tzu. I had a lot of fun and it was nice getting to show you the little things in life that really make the world go round.” 

  
  


The brunette returned her smile as their eyes once again met, “I think I could get used to the little things.” Chaeyoung didn’t miss the smirk that was playing at the taller girl’s lips as she scowled.

  
  


“Really, Tzumong? I compliment you and you make a short joke.” The outburst caused the Taiwanese native to laugh out loud as she pulled Chaeyoung closer to her. Leaning down ever so slightly.

  
  


“You’re ruining the moment Chaengie.” The blonde just rolled her eyes as she held Tzuyu close.

  
  


“Shut up and kiss me.” Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile as she finally closed the distance between them, their lips connecting in a kiss. She couldn’t help but smile into it as a final thought crossed her mind.

  
  


‘I think I’m really starting to like the little thing.”


End file.
